1. Technical Field
The instant invention relates to a dispensing wand and to a combination of the dispensing wand with a container. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a dispensing wand structure and to the combination of that structure with a container for dispensing liquid from the container by gravity.
2. Background Art
Various liquid coating products can be applied by sprinkling the products onto surfaces to be treated by the products. For example, in treating wooden decks and other horizontal surfaces with preservatives, it is frequently sufficient to simply sprinkle the preservative onto the decks or surfaces. With liquids which readily penetrate wood, it is frequently not necessary to brush the liquid preservative into the wood.
Various other horizontal surfaces, such as driveways, lawns and gardens, floors, roofs, and a host of other surfaces, may from time to time require or benefit from the application of a liquid substance thereto. In each of these situations, it may be desirable to provide a device for sprinkling liquid from a container.
Many of the liquids which are used for various treatment purposes have been on the market for a number of years and are already packaged in familiar cans and containers. Since the technology and know-how for using these cans and containers is developed and since capital investment for continuing their use has been expended, it may be beneficial for everyone concerned to continue using the containers. One type of container which is frequently used for containing liquid products, such as wood preservatives and the like, are the rectangular "F-type" cans, in which products such as THOMPSON'S WATER SEAL are sold. Since the public is familiar with the product and can, changing the can might be of little benefit to either the seller or consumer. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a sprinkling dispenser for cans such as the THOMPSON'S WATER SEAL can which interfere only minimally with the geometry of the can as currently configured.
The patent literature includes a number of expired and older sprinkling dispensers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,440 and 3,997,119 to Gorniak and Oosterhof, respectively, are unexpired patents indicative of the state of the art. The Gorniak device is relatively complex, requiring a hose for attachment to a container and utilizing a wand of somewhat complex geometry. The device is not suitable with an F-type can. Likewise, the Oosterhof device is not readily adaptable for dispensing liquids from cans in that the Oosterhof device is configured for use with granulated solids.
The patent literature also includes a number of patents directed to sprinklers for use with containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 668,956 to Enyeart discloses a liquid dispenser in which liquid is dispensed through a straight wand with a plurality of holes. However, the wand of Enyeart is not configured so as to conveniently dispense liquid from an F-type can. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,951; 3,746,200; and 3,834,594 are further indicative of the state of the sprinkling art and disclose relatively complex arrangements for sprinkling liquids, none of which is particularly adaptable to providing an effective sprinkling arrangement for F-type cans.